The Word of Your Body
by Ridja
Summary: One-shot songfic to the amazing song of Spring Awakening. FaBerry. Please, read and review, it will take less than ten minutes.


**A/N: Alright, this is my first atempt at both Glee and FaBerry. I just got crazily inspired by Spring Awakening, this song is so perfect. Oh yeah, always remenbering English's not my mothern language. Lots of angst in the end. Please, review!  
The chars and the song do not belong to me. Or else, this would be real.  
Dedicated to my Elphie and dear friend AKA xCrimsonandCloverX**

**

* * *

**

It seems like a dream, but it's way too perfect to be one. She is touching you, putting her hand on your waist and pulling you close. You try to calm down your heart and your breath, only to fail at this.  
She brings her face close to yours and the world seems to stop as you find yourself lost in her eyes. You move your mouth as if to speak, but she puts a finger on it, shushing you.  
"Don't say a word, Berry."  
And you obey her, of course. Maybe now is not the time to ask what the hell is happening.  
You let your tension go away, slowly relaxing your breath.

_Just too unreal, all this__  
Watching the words fall from my lips__  
Baiting some girl with hypotheses  
Haven't you heard the word of your body?_

At last, her lips meet yours. Her gloss tastes like cherries, you would never imagined. You lick her bottom lip for a moment, blushing when you do it. But she doesn't seem to bother.  
She stops kissing you, and stares at your face for a moment. And for the first time, you feel beautiful just for who you are, and not for your talent. She carress your face and your hair. You close your eyes, absorving the moment for you have no idea if it will ever happen again. Her touch feels kind of...wrong. This _is _Quinn Fabray, after all. But it's so damn good you don't give a shit about it.  
You take her hand and puts around your waist again, where it belongs. You start moving her hand, stimulating her to do the same. She frowns, but starts to explore the area. Your breath becomes harder and you close your eyes again, but for totally different reasons this time.

_Don't feel a thing, you wish  
Grasping at pearls with my fingertips__  
Holding her hand like some little tease  
Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?_

It feels _so _good. You would never know. Her hands start to move from your waist to your belly, slowly pulling your blouse up. You bit your bottom lip, almost whispering her name.  
But before you could do it, her lips are in yours again, but now, the kiss is more passionate and her tongue demands entrance in your mouth. You let her do it, while her hands move up and up till they get in your breasts.  
At first, the contact makes you tingle. She stops kissing you.  
"You okay?" all you can do is nod.

_O, I__'__m gonna be wounded__  
__O, I'm gonna be your wound__  
__O, I'm gonna bruise you__  
__O, you're gonna be my bruise_

She replies by noding as well, them you feel her gently taking your hand and leading you to the room's bed, softly laying you down on it. You would never thought that Quinn Fabray could be this gentle.  
She lays on top of you, coming back to kissing, but this time, she takes your blouse, letting your breasts exposed. What a day to forget to use a bra.  
Her hands go back where they were before, and this time, you can let yourself just _feel._  
Now, you can't avoid whispering her name between kisses, she seems satisfied. The kisses on your mouth stop and she goes down, in the direction of your neck, almost getting to your breasts.  
But...  
"Quinn, don't."  
"What? Why? Because it makes us feel so good about ourselves? Because it makes us _feel _something for real?"  
You can't say anything else.

_Just too unreal, all this__  
__Watching her world slip through my fist__  
__Playing with her in your fantasies__  
__Haven__'__t you heard the word, how I want you?_

And some moments later, she's all over you, both of your bodies exposed against each other. Skin contacting skin, lips meeting lips. And her fingers inside you.  
Who would've thought your first time would be with her? It's kind of ironical.  
You're still impressed by her delicacy. It doesn't hurt a bit. It actually, feels..._perfect_. Like everything fits and there's no where else you'd rather be.  
Her tongue is making circles around your nipple, making the feeling in your center even more intense, and it keeps growing and growing, until finally, it feels like an explosion, and you moan, containing yourself, or else, you would have screamed.  
She grins, seeing satisfied. So, she takes her fingers out and kisses your mouth, gently.  
Suddenly, in the middle of the kiss, you feel her tears falling over your cheek. You stop kissing her, staring at those perfect hazel eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
"_This_ can't never happen again. You know that, right? There's way to many boundaries for us to...pass over."  
"I know. I mean, I don't even know what happened...but, I think I love you." You confess, not quite sure, because for all you know, love is still unknown. Till now, you only had crushes. But how do explain a feeling that appeared out of nowhere in your chest and made you crazy?  
"I know what you mean. And that's what kills me the most." She stares at the ground. You put your finger on her chin, lifting her head to face her.  
"Let's not talk about this. Let's just live up for the moment now, okay?" she smiles.  
"Yes, you're right." Then, you are kissing again.  
But neither of you can actually say how that story is going to end.

_O, I__'__m gonna be wounded__  
__O, I'm gonna be your wound__  
__O, I'm gonna bruise you__  
__O, you're gonna be my bruise_


End file.
